


Midnight

by Mixk



Series: Alive [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chuck Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh navigated through the crowd with two glasses of champagne in hand, indifferent to the party going on around him, in search of the only man that had his attention tonight. Midnight was approaching fast, and Raleigh would be damned if he didn't get his midnight kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [menel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/menel/gifts).



Raleigh navigated through the crowd with two glasses of champagne in hand, indifferent to the party going on around him, in search of the only man that had his attention tonight. Midnight was approaching fast, and Raleigh would be damned if he didn't get his midnight kiss.

The PPDC, or what was left of it, was hosting this New Year's eve party in the old Sydney shatterdome. It had been three years since they closed the breach. Raleigh could barely remember the mission, how by some miraculous feat they'd managed to destroy the inter-dimensional portal and come out alive. Raleigh smiled as he walked past Mako and Chuck, who were most likely up to their usual shenanigans.

He found Herc chatting with a group of people he recognized as part of Eureka's crew, and felt his heart flutter at the sound of Herc's carefree laugh. 

"Here you go," Raleigh said as he handed the flute to his partner, leaning close to the latter's warm body. All they'd needed to get past their own doubts and excuses was world peace, but Raleigh didn't care. He'd lived almost two years of domestic bliss with Hercules Hansen, and if going on a suicide mission to get to that part was the price, he would do it all over and over again.

"Cheers," Herc said, pressing a soft kiss to Raleigh's temple. He liked Herc drunk the way he was tonight, unwound and generous with affections. They downed their champagne quickly, giving the empty glasses away to a passing by waiter. 

"Hope you don't mind if I borrow your hero for a moment," Raleigh said to the mix of engineers and techs, lacing his fingers with Herc's as he tugged lightly. Herc let him, following him to one of the dome's secluded balconies. 

A welcome breeze hit Raleigh's warm skin, and as he turned to look at Herc, he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. He was hopelessly in love, and couldn't remember ever feeling this way before. 

"It's almost midnight," he said, wrapping his arms around Herc's waist to bring their hips close. 

"It is," Herc agreed as they walked until Raleigh's back hit the balcony ledge. Herc brushed Raleigh's hair off his forehead, placing a soft kiss there. "Still can't believe this is all real. Feels like a dream."

"Mhhmm," Raleigh hummed, resting his head on Herc's shoulder for a moment, enjoying this peaceful moment. They eventually heard the loud countdown shouted by everyone down below, prompting Raleigh to look up into dark blue eyes.

"3...2...1," Raleigh murmured in sync with Herc, before their lips met in a slow and tender kiss, arms wrapped around each other in a tight embrace. 

"Happy New Year, love," Herc said as they pulled away, his breath ghosting over Raleigh's lips.

"Happy New Year," Raleigh returned with a grin, and resumed the kiss eagerly. He had no doubt in mind the new year would be indeed full of happiness.

He had Herc.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone ! I hope 2014 is a great year for you. This is a personal thank you to [menel](), to whom I'm eternally grateful for making me fall in love with this wonderful pairing, and whom I'm glad I've become friends with this year.


End file.
